masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? II
The Moshae has arranged a secret meeting between you and Akksul in her laboratory on Aya. Acquisition The next leg of Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? updates to the next objective after Ryder has progressed far enough in the prerequisite mission. Walkthrough Check your email There is an email from the Moshae inviting you to a secret meeting with Akksul. Acknowledge the email to obtain the next objective. Speak to the Moshae on Aya Head to Aya and Moshae Sjefa's Laboratory to speak with Moshae. During the conversation, Akksul radiates distaste and hatred, is impossible to have a sensible conversation with, and walks away. The Moshae seems sad that he has become like this. Dr. Suvi Anwar calls on the comm saying that something has happened on Eos and that Ryder should return to the Tempest as soon as possible. Access the vidcon on the Tempest Access the vidcon on the Tempest. There is a distress call from Prodromos about hostiles inbound on Eos. Travel to Prodromos Head to Eos and land at Prodromos. Ryder will notice nothing special after landing. Speak to Bradley Head to the navpoint in Prodromos in Fairwinds Basin to speak with August Bradley. The conversation leads to the conclusion that the Roekaar are building up forces in Blackrock Tande to attack Prodromos. The Nexus response to that would be what Akksul wants. Investigate Blackrock Tande Head to the Blackrock Tande region in the northwest to the navpoint location. On approach, Jaal is certain there is a Roekaar signal. Defeat the Roekaar When Ryder gets close to the navpoint, Roekaar forces will appear. Defeat the forces. Investigate the Roekaar camp Interact with the console to learn about the signal. The console's signal can call dropships to an exact location. Jaal says that's a common Roekaar tactic - a scout would have placed a beacon in Prodromos. A nearby datapad confirms this. A plan is developed to trick the Roekaar into attacking one of the two already abandoned outposts, Site 1: Promise and Site 2: Resilience. Resilience will be used as the bait-and-switch. Before leaving the Roekaar camp, there is an Adaptive Remnant Core Device on top of the large inclined Remnant structure that can be scanned for +100 . Go to Site 2: Resilience Head to Site 2 and as Ryder approaches the next objective will be added. Deploy the beacon Head to the navpoint on top of the building. Use the Communications Array to deploy the Roekaar beacon. Defeat the Roekaar After deploying the beacon, Roekaar forces arrive. Defeat the forces. Go To Site 1: Promise Once the forces are dealt with, Akksul leads the Roekaar to the north to Site 1. Defeat the Roekaar Defeat the Roekaar which includes a Hydra. When the Roekaar are defeated, Akksul's ship leaves orbit, though he claims they are not done. Ryder receives +1330 XP, +73 AVP , and +5% Eos viability. Return to Bradley in Prodromos Return to Prodromos and speak to Bradley. When the conversation is over, you receive +530 XP, +73 AVP , and +5% Eos viability. This mission is now considered complete, clearing the way for the third and last part: Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? III. Wait for Akksul to make his next move After some time Jaal receives a message from Akksul. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Allies and Relationships